Currently, it is a new approach of disease treatment to develop medicine composition having synergistic effect. By “synergistic effect” we mean the phenomenon that the effect of two medicine components administrated together is greater than the sum of the effects of the two components administrated respectively. In allowed Chinese Patent Application CN200610114226.X (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/975,320, US-2008-0108642-A1), which was filed by the assignee of the present application and which is incorporated in full text herewith by reference, a medicine composition having synergistic effect was disclosed. However, in the field of medicine development, determination of extent of synergistic effect between medicine components is basically achieved by experiments in vivo and/or in vitro; due to the huge number of possible combinations and complexity of experiment process, high cost and long time are needed for such experiments.